


Prompto Week Collection

by Polaroid_Memories



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memories/pseuds/Polaroid_Memories
Summary: These were all the drabbles I did for Prompto week. I wanted to collect them all together here!I hope these are enjoyed~You can find me over on tumblr https://its-polaroid-memories.tumblr.com/Feel free to chat to me about ffxv, and if you like even throw a ffxv prompt to my ask box and I'll try my best to fill it :)





	1. Prompto Week Day 1 - Brotherhood

The first month had been a whirlwind to say the least. He didn’t really know what to expect from being friends with Noctis, and he was surprised he’d even made it this far. Had it not been for Lady Lunafreya’s encouragement he never would have even worked up the courage to approach Noctis.

Their friendship was on a whole other level, almost like they’d known each other their whole lives. Prompto found he could talk and talk, and Noctis would listen, and indulge his ramblings and sometimes even laugh, most importantly he never seemed to judge Prompto. School was infinitely better with Noctis, and hell, even his  _life_  was better.

A month of goofing around at the arcade, late night gaming marathons and subsequent unintentional sleepovers had exposed him in tiny amounts to Noctis’s associates. Well, they were his friends too but they were duty bound to serve the crown so the lines were a tad fuzzy on their exact relationships.

At first he was terrified at the prospect of meeting people whose sole duty was to serve and protect Noctis, but he soon learned that even though both the Advisor and the Shield were two of the most imposing people he’d ever met (each for their own reasons) they were actually fun to be around and they seemed to like him enough. At any rate, things were going really rather well.

Reflecting upon it all, Prompto noticed how serene he felt, almost like his heart was at rest. He’d started to believe he’d found a place he actually belonged, somewhere he fit in. He thought he’d like to stay there, as long as he could manage, at Noctis’s side.


	2. Prompto Week Day 2 - Favourite Relationship

“Focus Prompto!”

The words brought him out of his own head, just in time to dodge Cor’s attack. He’d been phasing in and out all session. He knew he had to practice now more than ever, but it was getting increasingly hard to concentrate.

“You barely escaped that,” Cor said, admonishing him.

“Sorry,” Prompto mumbled in reply.

Cor dropped his stance, coming into a neutral pose. His expression softened before he spoke. “Something on your mind Prompto?”

“Y-yeah,” he couldn’t bring himself to lie, he’d normally try to brush it off but he felt as though he didn’t have the strength today.

“We can talk about it, or we can continue. Your choice.” Cor was stern, and even though his words were somewhat cold they were also comforting.

“I have to pick up my Crownsguard uniform in a couple days, and… I, I kinda wanted my parents to be there. I know they’re busy but…” he looked down at his shoes, he found it hard to maintain eye contact, it was difficult to admit.

He knew his parents worked really hard, and they were in debt too from sending Prompto to such a prestigious High School. He wished just that they’d be around so he could show them he was actually achieving for once.

He was startled by Cor’s hand gently gripping his shoulder, he looked up at Cor, searching the man’s face for any expression.

“If you like, I’ll go with you,” Cor stated simply.

Prompto felt a silly smile spread across his face, he couldn’t help it. He nodded frantically in response, it wasn’t his parents but having Cor there would be well, fitting.

The other trainees that had been working since childhood and most of the instructors viewed Prompto as something of a joke, knowing he was only put in the program because he was the Prince’s friend, they dismissed his progress and capabilities. During his short time training for the Crownsguard, Cor was really the only instructor that pushed Prompto to do more, and the only one who ever seemed to believe in him, even when he messed up.

He felt that Cor was just about the best mentor he could’ve asked for.

“You ready to go again?” Cor asked after a brief silence, a silence Prompto was acutely aware that he’d been grinning stupidly throughout.

“Yes Sir!” Prompto replied taking up a defensive pose.


	3. Prompto Week Day 3 - World Of Ruin

“Hey Prom,” Gladiolus’s voice called out across the garage, breaking his concentration, he was trying to fix a weapon up but it was tricky, he had no idea what the original owner had done to break it like this. He ended up giving up for the time being.

“Sorry about that, tricky fix,” He said as he turned around, Gladiolus had come alone. “Ignis isn’t with you?”

“Nah,” Gladiolus replied.

“Is he busy?”

“He… He didn’t want to come,” Gladiolus said hesitantly.

“Oh, did he say why?” He managed to sound casual but he could feel his heart sink in his chest. He’d had an inkling that this might happen, but he’d hoped that it was just paranoia. The last few times they’d met up it ended up being cut short for some reason or another, and Prompto had tried to convince himself that his friends weren’t making excuses.

“This… this is gonna be hard to hear so maybe we should sit down,” there was a cautious tone to Gladiolus’s voice that made Prompto feel even more apprehensive than he already was.

“Sure,” Prompto replied, he walked across the to the entrance of the garage and proceeded to follow Gladiolus to the set of metal chairs out on the forecourt of the Hammerhead. They sat facing each other in silence, Prompto wondered if he should talk first until Gladiolus finally began.

“Ignis is finding it really hard to be around us, he thinks it would be better if we stopped meeting up and to be honest-” the words coming out of Gladiolus’s mouth hit hard, Prompto’s chest felt heavier and heavier as he listened. “-I’m in agreement. I’m sorry Prom,”

“Yeah, I, I understand,” Prompto replied, keeping his voice even. His paranoia solidified, he hated this feeling. Absolutely hated it.

Noctis had disappeared into the Crystal just over four months ago, and afterwards they’d all settled down in separate places where they thought they’d be most useful. They met up every couple weeks or so, just to touch base, and regrettably, the whole meeting usually dissolved into reminiscing about Noctis. So yes, he was angry that they wouldn’t carry on meeting up but, he understood. He understood completely.

He swallowed down the lumpy feeling in his throat that signalled that tears were on the way. He determined not to cry in front of Gladiolus, but the tears came anyway.

“Prom-” Gladiolus started.

“If you don’t wanna see me then just leave, it’s better that way,” Prompto strained as he said this, holding back so he blurting out his most negative thoughts.

Gladiolus didn’t say anything, he got up and walked away. Maybe he was affected too but Prompto didn’t care anymore. He sat for a while, letting the heaving sobs take over, trying to purge the emotions.

There would be many more days like this to come, and he was determined to make through, even if it had to be without his friends.


	4. Prompto Week Day 4 - Alternate Universe

“Hey kid, I’m gonna need to see some I.D,” the bartender was very tall and very muscular. Prompto thought he looked more like a bouncer, especially with that large sprawling eagle tattoo that wrapped around his arms and torso.

“Uh, actually I’m- I’m here about the position,” Prompto said nervously.

“Oh! You’re a little early then. Manager wasn’t expecting anyone until 5:30pm,” the man said smiling.

Prompto knew he’d gotten there early, he always did with appointments like this. He started to unconsciously smooth down his tie before replying. “Will that be an issue?”

“Nah, I’ll see if he’s ready for ya now,” He walked down the length of the bar to a door that was marked ‘Staff Only’, opened it, popped his head just inside and yelled. “Hey Cor, we’ve got an eager applicant out here! He’s early! Wanna do the interview now?”

The man waited a while for a response before returning. He spoke again. “He’ll be out in about 5 minutes. What’s your name anyway?”

“Prompto.”

“Prompto, neat name. I’m Gladiolus,” he said smiling widely.

“Nice to meet you,” Prompto replied cheerfully.

“Nice to meet you too.”

A few moments passed with them chattering idly to each other about nothing in particular, Prompto wondered if that was okay but the bar had just opened and wasn’t very busy so he continued.

After a few minutes a stern looking man pushed open the staff area door and walked up to stand next to Gladiolus. “Prompto?”

Prompto nodded.

“I’m Cor, the manager sorry to keep you waiting, please follow me to a booth and we can begin your interview,”

“Okay,” Prompto replied as Cor breezed past him to take a seat, Prompto stalled a little, his eyes briefly settled upon Gladiolus who gave him a quick thumbs up. He straightened himself out and followed Cor.

* * *

Prompto was surprised when he was offered the position, but it was also a relief, finally he could start contributing to his parents bills and saving up to move out on his own. He’d picked up everything fairly quickly in his new job role, he was a fast learner but having Gladiolus train him was a huge help too.

He tried his best to remember the customers’ names and their favourite drinks too. He didn’t need to but he found it helped him to be more confident. He had learnt the names of most of the regulars over his first week except for one, this guy never came up to the bar, he always seemed to manage to catch either Gladiolus or Cor’s attention to order. And he always sat in the same booth alone.

Prompto found himself staring at the man as he placed clean wine glasses into the overhead storage rack, Prompto was entranced by the way the man was clearly just in here playing games on his phone, without a care in the world. Occasionally he would pause and take a sip of his drink, his eyes never lifting from his phone screen.

He was startled by Gladiolus nudging him and whispering, “Hey, you might wanna like, not stare, you’re bein’ real obvious,”

“Oh! Sorry… Who, who is that? He’s been in every night this week,” Prompto asked in a low voice.

“It’s Noctis, the owner’s son,” Gladiolus replied softly.

“Cor’s son?” Prompto hissed sounding incredulous.

“No! Cor’s just the manager he doesn’t own the place, Regis Caelum does.”

“Oh,” Prompto’s eyes flicked back over to Noctis, he couldn’t help it, his attraction seemed magnetic.

“You’re staring again Prom, you know what after we close I’ll introduce ya.”

“Really?”

“Yes Really, who knows you two might even hit it off.”


	5. Prompto Week Day 5 - Sunrise

The darkness was receding, warm light filtering into the sky, restoring the clean delicate blue of the day, and painting the clouds with a pinkish hue from underneath. By all accounts the perfect sunrise.

It came at a cost Prompto would never be comfortable with.

He considered skyline before him and, an old memory drifted into his mind. He recalled a morning where he’d teased Noctis for sleeping in, saying he would miss the sunrise.

He cursed his mind for throwing up this particular memory, he wanted to be able to get through his morning without crying for once, but here he was. The onslaught of tears obscured his vision, causing the scene before him to distort as he struggled to see through his teary eyes.

“Guess you missed this one too buddy.”


	6. Prompto Week Day 6 - Favourite Trait

“You good Prompto?” Noctis asked pulling Prompto back up onto his feet.

“Yeah!” Prompto replied, he steadied himself and dusted off his jacket. “We get ‘em all?”

“Sure did!” Gladiolus piped up. “Ready to turn this in?”

Noctis and Prompto both nodded as they sent their weapons back into the armiger.

“You took quite a dive there Prompto are you sure you aren’t in need of any curatives?” Ignis asked carefully.

“Nah, I’m good! See no damage, just dust! Thank you for asking though Ignis!” Prompto smiled, bright and crooked.

There were many ways that Prompto smiled, but this one was Ignis’s favourite. It was a sweet smile that lit up Prompto features delicately and perfectly. It made Ignis’s chest swell with affection every time he saw it and, he treasured it dearly.


	7. Prompto Week Day 7 - Birthday!

“Gladio you’ve seriously killed me dude, you said it would be a short run!” He complained at his companion trying to catch his breath.

“It was,” Gladiolus retorted as they approached the motel.

“Liar,” he shot back as they walked down the corridor to the room they were renting. Prompto knocked on the door and waited for a response from inside.

Noctis opened the door wide and let them in, he awkwardly gestured towards the coffee table by the window. Upon the table sat a full sized cake that had been decorated with yellow icing and matching yellow fondant feathers, on the top of the cake there was a perfectly piped message in orange icing which read ‘Happy Birthday Prompto!’

“G-Guys! You totally didn’t have to,” he could feel his lips tremble slightly, he was deeply touched by the gesture. He didn’t really want to make a fuss about his birthday since they were on the road and, Noctis’s journey was way more important.

“Don’t be silly, I dare say something would be amiss if we didn’t do anything at all for you today Prompto,” Ignis replied kindly.

“Th- Thank you, this was so nice of you,” Prompto stammered.

“That’s quite alright Prompto, don’t give me all the credit though,” he gestured around the room. “Everyone played their part too!”

“Thanks everyone!”

“Let’s dig in that cake smells amazing!” Gladiolus said eagerly.

“Yeah it does! The smell has been driving me crazy all afternoon!” Noctis added.

Ignis shrugged, briefly shaking his head at the others’ impatience, he carefully cut the cake into equal slices and handed them out.

“Happy Birthday Prom!” Noctis said holding up his slice in a weird toast.

“Happy Birthday!” Ignis and Gladiolus said in unision copying Noctis’s gesture.

“You guys, seriously,” Prompto paused briefly overwhelmed by his friends kindness. “Thank you all.”


End file.
